


完美结局

by MILLYLF



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILLYLF/pseuds/MILLYLF





	完美结局

漫画698+，是告白梗，一时激动产个小甜饼

　　把鸣佐给我锁死了，天造地设永不分离！！！

　　

　　

　　宇智波佐助觉得这个世界线有问题。

　　

　　他和他的挚友双双断了手臂，躺倒在终结谷看朝阳，这很正常。然后樱和卡卡西找到他们，拖着他们回到木叶，这很正常。 然后战争结束，村子在一片寂静中修生养息，他躺在病床上闻着刺鼻的药水味打量着鸣人的脸，这很正常。

　　

　　然后晚上鸣人翻身上他的床，把他搂在怀里，这就不正常了。

　　

　　佐助背对着鸣人，故意不搭理他挂在自己腰间的胳膊。“不应该是这样的……”佐助迷迷糊糊地想，一个直觉告诉他，鸣人不可能对自己这样做。但他太困了，困得睁不开眼睛，鸣人的气息和他的查克拉一样温暖，暖烘烘的像木叶冬天的暖阳，佐助像猫一样在暖阳下蜷缩着沉入梦乡。

　　

　　然后第二天，木叶的暗部拽着他进入囚房，这很正常。佐助似乎始终被某种预言类的直觉暗示着，就像被这个世界的世界线牵引着一样。

　　

　　但他的世界线出了问题，因为不出三天，佐助就被放出了囚笼。那个意外性第一的忍者漩涡鸣人拉着他的袖子，把他带进自己的家中。

　　

　　“不应该是这样的……”佐助反复想。那个直觉告诉他，漩涡鸣人根本没有救他出牢的想法，他本该坐在一乐吃味增拉面，在和他的同伴谈笑风生。

　　

　　但事实上是，金发男孩坐在他的面前，傻乎乎地笑着递给他番茄。佐助的脸上还是一脸呆滞，鸣人拉下脸来。

　　

　　“这是什么表情啊我说！鸣人大爷好不容易把你拉出那个鬼地方，你不该对我感恩戴德吗？”他赌气地拿起毛巾在宇智波高贵的头颅上一阵乱揉。

　　

　　“……吊车尾你想死吗！”佐助说不出话来，他拍开了鸣人的爪子，任由刚洗的头发上的水滴在鸣人的床上。

　　

　　“噗……这才对嘛！”看着炸了毛的宇智波，鸣人笑着丢开毛巾，“刚才那个表情一点都不像你。”

　　

　　不像……对，那个困扰他的直觉不像他和鸣人的所做所为。当他提到自己赎罪的想法时，鸣人表情像是吃了加番茄的味增拉面。

　　

　　他震惊的表情维持了很长时间，佐助错愕地看着他，“为什么会震惊？”他问自己，直觉中的漩涡鸣人应该摆摆手，对此一笑而过，但这是漩涡鸣人吗？佐助头一次对自己直觉中的鸣人感到怀疑

　　

　　等到鸣人的表情恢复平静，佐助意识到他的眼神难得的严肃。

　　

　　“这是你的真实想法吗？”他问。

　　

　　不是，佐助心里想，赎罪的念头是直觉，但也是可笑的借口。鸣人说出了他对自己的想法：

　　

　　“这不像你。”他一板一眼地说。 “宇智波佐助就不该会赎罪。”

　　

　　佐助垂下眼，这的确不像他，真正的宇智波佐助应该头也不回的离开木叶，或许还可能和阻拦的暗部大打出手，而不会找出什么所谓“赎罪”的理由。

　　

　　于是佐助轻轻笑了，像融化的山雪。他揉乱了鸣人扎手的金发。

　　

　　佐助该离开了，他披上黑色斗篷，行走在平坦的山路上。

　　

　　春野樱刚刚和他做出了告别。直觉曾告诉他，樱发少女会流露出想和他一起离开的羞怯，但是，实际上，樱爽朗的像朝阳。

　　

　　“虽然和鸣人抢男人很不爽……”她小声嘀咕道，“但是，等着吧，佐助，我会把你追到手的！”

　　

　　女孩灿烂的笑着，佐助受到她的感染，抿起了嘴角。他继续上路，等待着另一个爽朗少年横在路旁的迎接。

　　

　　漩涡鸣人靠在树旁，看着黑发黑瞳的友人停在他的身边。他掏出自己保存了三年的护额，金属护额在阳光下闪闪发光。

　　

　　“给，这是你的东西。”他递给佐助，目光对视着佐助的眼睛。

　　

　　“帮我收着吧。”佐助握着护额的另一端，一切都和那个无形的世界线相同，但漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助确实都在拼命憋着什么……

　　

　　等到佐助转过身时，另一个家伙还是最终抢先破了功。他跑过来，用仅剩的一只胳膊搂住佐助的肩膀，金色的脑袋重重磕在佐助的肩上。

　　

　　他的声音大得震耳欲聋。

　　

　　“佐助，我喜欢你！”

　　

　　于是从那时起到若干年后宇智波佐助终于明白，这不是世界线错误。

　　

　　这是完美结局。

　　

　　

　　

　　FIN.

　　

　　关于佐助的直觉是tv里699集世界线的影响。

　　实际上他们早该结婚了。


End file.
